Onion Head
Onion Head is a Legal Drug Rare Commodity exclusively sold by Harvestport in the Kappa Fornacis system. It is the fruit of an alien plant from HIP 55118, and it is now only grown on the planet Panem in Kappa Fornacis.http://galnetarchive.blogspot.com/2014/12/federal-president-declares-plant.html Three other strains of the drug have been developed from the original in attempts to circumvent Federal restrictions. It is considered illegal in some systems, and transporting it can result in a fine or bounty if scanned by system security. Lore Native to HIP 55118, seeds of the Onion Head flower contain a psychedelic narcotic. Proven to be a contentious issue among Federal communities.https://www.frontierstore.net/eur/merchandise/elite-dangerous-onionhead-t-shirt.html The drug is extremely popular among young adults, with many claiming the use of Onionhead is completely harmless. Timeline 15 DEC 3301 * The Drug Empire of Xelabara has Onionhead Alpha Strain for sale. 25 NOV 3301 * The Drug Empire of Xelabara's appeal for Onion Head was successful. 19 NOV 3301 * The Drug Empire of Xelabara issued an appeal for Onion Head at Navigator Market in the Xelabara system, as they intended to start a trade operation.Faction Issues Appeal for Onion Head The appeal attracted attention from pirates due to the increased trade trafic, so the Xelebra Republic Party offered to reward any pilots who helped fight back against the pirates.Onion Head Appeal Attracts Pirates The East India Company, the ruling faction of Harvestport, offered extra free Onion Head outside the station, out of the surplus from their Halloween celebrations.Calling all couriers! The East India Company needs you to run Onionhead! 24 MAY 3301 * The original strain of Onion Head returned to sale in Kappa Fornacis.Securing the Borders in the Ceti Sector 04 FEB 3301 * The Federation withdrew all forces from Kappa Fornacis, after an aid operation. Georgio Algeria was defiant, saying their aid efforts were "just window dressing. They bully us, they burn us, now they try to buy us. Well we ain’t scared and we ain’t for sale. We say what happens on Panem, and we say Onionhead will live on!"Federation Withdraws from Panem 24 JAN 3301 * The farmers of Kappa Fornacis helped farmers in Tanmark develop Lucan Onion Head, a genetically altered strain that could grow in harsher environments, in an attempt to fill the demand after the near-destruction of the original strain.Lucan Onionhead Now Cultivated in the Tanmark System 11 JAN 3301 * To quell calls for her resignation over the Onion Head crisis, Halsey gave a carefully worded speech designed to soften the rift between her and Admiral Vincent of the Federal Navy, a friend of Shadow President Hudson.Federal President Clarifies Approach to Onionhead 10 JAN 3301 * Bombing of Panem in the Kappa Fornacis system resumed. Unlike the firebombs of the first Fedaral Navy attack, which caused controversial collateral damage, this attack utilised genetically engineered biocides targeted specifically to destroy the Onion Head crop.Bombing of Panem Resumes 06 JAN 3301 * Sales and prices of Onion Head reached an all time high. Congressmen were angry at the publicity the drug had received from Halsey's announcements. 'Oniongate' protests continued.Secret Federal Anger now Onionhead Sales at all Time High 16 DEC 3300 * Jasmina Halsey, the President of the Federation, declared that the "Onionhead" narcotic would be illegal in Federation space due to her concern about its effect on the Federation's youth.Federal President Declares Plant an Illegal Narcotic Videos File:Elite_Dangerous_Don%27t_do_Onionhead,_kids! External links *[https://www.edsm.net/en/search/stations/index/buyCommodity/309 EDSM.NET: Stations where you can buy Onion Head] *[https://www.edsm.net/en/search/stations/index/sellCommodity/309 EDSM.NET: Stations where you can sell Onion Head] References ru:Луковая головка Category:Alien life